Systems that provide haptic stimulus to users in conjunction with visual and/or audio content are known. It is generally understood that haptic stimulus may enhance one or more aspects of the experience of the users associated with the content. However, conventional systems do not vary the haptic stimulus based on position information related to the position of the user or a body part of the user. Instead, the haptic feedback is determined and generated without regard for the position of the users, the position of the actuators generating the haptic feedback, the position of the user interface device conveying the visual and/or audio content, and/or other positions.